fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Court
The Animal Court is a division of the Celestial Court of the gods of Titan made up of the creators of all the various animals that populate Titan. - ??? Place Within the Pantheon It is a lower chamber of the Celestial Court. On the whole their alignment is True Neutral which is a term referring to the fact that each deity's interest is the survival of his or her species. History The Court came into existence because it soon became apparent that the survival of one species has a knock on effect on the survival of another. Essentially it is the acceptance of the idea of ecosystem. For example, if certain grazing animals died out then certain carnivores would have nothing to live on and so they too would die out. The system is more complex than that, of course. But it is a simple example that stretches across the spectrum of beasts. Thus the Animal Court has a vested interest in meeting with each other to ensure the smooth running of the system to facilitate their species survival. For this reason a number of gods who are perceived as being on the side of Evil actually attend the court as a necessity. The attitude of these gods, True Neutral, has been exploited in the past by the side of Evil. For instance wolves and bats fought on the side of the Dark Lords in the First Battle because they were persuaded that it was in the best interests of their creatures to do so. Before the First Battle during the enormous expanse preceding godtime many animals have come and gone. For although creatures did not age before Time was released on Titan, they were able to die of starvation or be killed by other animals. Each of these animals has had a god. At various points different Animal gods have therefore been in the ascendancy in the Animal Court. Some gods remodelled their creations to continue to exist; others merely withdrew from contact with Titan altogether. The existence of the Animal Court now stabilises the make up of the creatures on Titan. Members of the Animal Court *Almor *Arhallogen *Durrak *Furlakk *Grush *Gurrang *Hammurabi *Harrun the Ox *Hawk Lord *Hmurresh *Hunnynhan *Ichthys *Kareep *Karkara - pp.64-96 *Khepra Dark-Shell , pg. 64-65 *Kilanirax *Lord Whale *Magir *Meerar *Rat King *Rikat *Rogaar *Scratta Many-Legged *Shreech *Siluva *Skitta *Sku-Rachi *Sluurm *Suthis Cha *Tabasha *Vermistra *Vurrk *Xoromik "Antman", , pg. 22-23 Relationship Chart The chart shows the prominent members of the Animal Court. It would be impossible to show a chart of every single deity given that each animal has a creator. Suffice it to say that every other animal deity in some way will pay homage to one of the gods on the chart. Note that the lines really refer to the lines of hierarchy as opposed to family relationships. However, many of the Animal gods are related to one another. These family relationships are made more apparent in the descriptions of each god. See Also References Category:Gods and Dark Lords